Goofy/Gallery
Different images of Goofy. Animation﻿ and comics Goofystar 1600.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening GoofyCartoonOpening_Mouseworks.jpg|Goofy cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works EgnrT.jpg|Goofy, Mickey and Donald cartoon opening from Mickey Mouse Works 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works Card00328 fr.jpg|Goofy's first solo cartoon File:742-goofy_972_detail.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in Saludos Amigos Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in Fun and Fancy Free Goofy-how-to-hook-up-your-home-theater-poster.jpg|Goofy's latest cartoon, How to Hook Up Your Home Theater' 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his kin in Goof Troop Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in House of Mouse Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's House of Villains Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole File:Sylvia_Goof.png|Goofy. Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastian in House of Mouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy6.jpg|(How to Dance) 366250.jpg|Goofy as a detective (How to Be a Detective) 366240.jpg|Goofy with Max (Fathers Are People) Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cameos2.jpg GoofySteamboatWillieStyle.PNG|Goofy mimicking a scene from Steamboat Willie Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) 380985.jpg|Goofy in The Whoopee Party. 1999mikeymanias20801.jpg 1999mikeymanias205a02.jpg 1999mikeymanias10804.jpg 1999mikeymanias10102.jpg 2001tousenboites10803.jpg 1999mikeymanias21001.jpg 1999mikeymanias20202.jpg 1999mikeymanias21303.jpg 1999mikeymanias21203.jpg 2000mikeymanias30102.jpg 2001tousenboites10203.jpg 2001tousenboites10302.jpg ZSD5r.jpg Pgn65.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11009.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10990.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10957.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10955.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10919.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10910.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10843.jpg 1999mikeymanias20101.jpg 1999mikeymanias10201.jpg PhDIa.jpg 2000mikeymanias30402.jpg 1999mikeymanias21002.jpg 1999mikeymanias20802.jpg 1999mikeymanias20303.jpg Hawaiianholiday03.jpg Howtofish.jpeg Swim.jpg How-To-Be-a-Detective.jpg How-to-sleep-1.png Goofyfootball.jpg Goofy and his mother.jpg|Goofy with his mother in one of the Mouseworks cartoons. Goofy in Star Wars.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Princess Leia from Star Wars. goofy_mickeymousehowto.jpg|Goofy in a "How To" short. Goofy32.jpg Gooflion21.jpg 366241.jpg 140920.jpg 364798.jpg Tve27383-19420320-1006.jpg Tve27383-11-1280.jpg Tve27383-12-1280.jpg Freewayphobia.jpg|Poster for Freewayphobia. Tve27383-14-1280.jpg Tve27383-19350803-1006.jpg Tve27383-19420207-1006.jpg Goofy-On Ice.jpg Tve27383-19450907-1280.jpg Tve27383-19480123-1280.jpg Tve27383-16-1280.jpg Tve27383-19471031-1280.jpg Goofy in House of Mouse.png|Goofy in House of Mouse Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg Goofy24.jpg Orphans Benefit 3.jpg 15453Mickey s Birthday Party.jpg Disney L120.jpg Goofy.png super_goof.gif 37113.jpg 37112.jpg 37111.jpg 37110.jpg 37109.jpg 37108.jpg 37107.jpg 37106.jpg 37114.jpg Goofyhouseofmouse.png ImageId_1370202.jpg|Super Goof in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 25914.jpg 25913.jpg 25910.jpg 25906.jpg File:Goofy_Baby.jpg|Goofy as a baby Video games GoofyKHI.jpg|Goofy in Kingdom Hearts Goofy Original Outfit.png|Goofy wearing his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts Goofy KHREC.png|Goofy at Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Capture2.png|Goofy in Toontown Online Goof Troop SNES Box.jpg Sea Turtle Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a sea turtle in Kingdom Hearts. Frankenstein Goofy.png|Frankenstein Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Retro Goofy.jpg|Retro Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Goofy as Tropical Tortoise.jpg|Goofy as a Tropical Tortoise in Kingdom Hearts II. Data Goofy.png|Data Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II. Char 37633 thumb.jpg|Goofy in Disney Golf Animagoofy.jpg|Animatronic Goofy from Epic Mickey MusketeerGoofy.png|Goofy as a musketeer in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance DL_GoofyAvatar1.png|Goofy's Sprite (Knight BBS) DL_GoofyAvatar2.png|Goofy's Sprite (BBS) Sprite_Goofy_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (KH) Sprite_Goofy_AT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Turtle KH) Sprite_Goofy_HT_KH.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KH) Sprite_Goofy_N.png|Goofy's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Goofy_HT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Frankenstein KHII) Sprite_Goofy_TR.png|Goofy's Sprite (Retro KHII) Sprite_Goofy_PL.png|Goofy's Sprite (Tortoise KHII) Sprite_Goofy_SP.png|Goofy's Sprite (Data KHII) Sprite_Goofy_CT.png|Goofy's Sprite (Reindeer KHIIFM) 169345-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-disaster.gif 169366-mickey-s-racing-adventure-game-boy-color-screenshot-goofy.gif 281820-disney-learning-adventure-search-for-the-secret-keys-windows.png 281827-disney-learning-adventure-search-for-the-secret-keys-windows.png Char 49273 thumb.jpg 281841-disney-learning-adventure-search-for-the-secret-keys-windows.png 274533-disney-s-mickey-mouse-toddler-windows-screenshot-goofy-has.jpg Char 58880 thumb.jpg 4325825192 022c97231d.jpg R3266 ss1.jpg S24114wo5ff.jpg Gsdx 20110509172604 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110415134215 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110512165701 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110418203019 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110418202958 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110417171533 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110417171525 550x413.jpg 190px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Goofy, Disney Universe Gsdx 20110509171350 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171300 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110917041718 550x413.jpg Sorandaladdin.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 5a.jpg Char 49287 thumb.jpg Disneylearningsecretkeys.jpg Goofy_halloween.jpg|Super Goof as he appears in Toontown Online Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg|Animatronic Goofy in a screenshot for Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Theme parks and other live appearances GoofDisneyland2012.png|Goofy's live-action opening for The Art of Vacationing 2404545024 df9341bee8.jpg|Goofy with Donald 2614304167 5383952171 b.jpg|Goofy in the Magic Kingdom's SpectroMagic 2620239430 efaabac2ec b.jpg|Goofy as Darth Vader 2893525477 38fc810704.jpg|Goofy with Pluto 5676133614_5143fd32df_b.jpg|Goofy in Dream Along with Mickey (2011-Present) 3528928835 4dbddf9c91.jpg|Goofy in Dream Aong with Mickey (Pre-2011) 3716571717 5dd945a475.jpg|Goofy in Playhouse Disney Live! 3929765141 5f74d8c17f.jpg|Goofy and Max GoofyAtDisneyParks.jpg|Goofy in his Goof Troop outfit 95727106.jpg|Goofy in Disney On Ice 4159564346_5206996c34.jpg|Goofy on board the Disney Cruise Line A2976538_43808828MickeyandGoofy.jpg|Goofy and Mickey in front of Cinderella Castle Goofy_as_Santa.jpg|Goofy dressed as Santa Claus DSC1508-07 01 2011 1117-483x1024.jpg|Goofy as a Pilot KarnageCapturesMickeyAndPals.jpg MickeyAtDisneyMGMStudios.jpg Tumblr luw425SS5h1qzr8nao1 1280.jpg|Goofy and Mickey at the opening of Walt Disney World's Space Mountain in 1975. disney-37.jpg|Goofy in a Disneyland parade goofywdsp.jpg|Goofy at the Walt Disney Studios Park goofy epcot.jpg CowboyGoofy.jpg|Goofy dressed up as a cowboy JWagnerMickey.jpg|Goofy with Mickey, Donald and Jack Wagner. AnthonyandGoofy.jpg|Anthony and Goofy DonaldDuckandGoofy.jpg|Donald Duck and Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets the Mouse. JoeyandGoofy.jpg|Joey and Goofy from the Full House episode The House Meets the House. GoofyinFullHouseBackstage.jpg|Goofy in the Full House episode The House Meets The Mouse. Michelle,GoofyandTigger.jpg|Michelle, Goofy and Tigger GoofyinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Goofy in the Animal Kingdom Parade 7038384407_929611e11e_z.jpg|Goofy, as he appears in the Easter in New York shoe for Tokyo DisneySea's Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage. 7187765414_08d29ff39b_c.jpg|Goofy, as he appears for Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary celebrations. 4852437426_f1c9d9270b_z.jpg|Goofy in Tokyo DisneySea's The Legend of Mythica. Miscellaneous 26-mmpvisuals-06.jpg|Goofy's poster for Disneyland Paris 3426311192 66ec7ef0ac.jpg|Goofy's signature 5348553602 8bae680d7d.jpg|Artwork of Goofy helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion ParadisePierHotelGoofy.gif|Surfing Goofy statue at the Paradise Pier Hotel in Disneyland 2393325104_fac5593909.jpg|Goofy statue on the back of the Disney Magic cruise ship 263060219 44e822d7aa.jpg|Goofy statue 4579511967 08d6dc2f5d.jpg|Goofy Topiary MedEvent3EpcotPub-083.JPG|Goofy's Candy Co. Dsc04192qh.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 1261000441655.jpg 1261000441535.jpg 200591.jpg Goofy-Toy.jpg 6372000440001.jpg 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg AUTOIMAGES_EL21268lg.jpg Disney-Clue.jpg Category:Character galleries